Coops are frequently provided for animals, such as chickens or other birds, to provide housing for the animals. It may be desirable to provide spacing between groups of the animals within the coops and to inhibit migration of the animals into relatively large clusters. For example, a heat source or a food source within the coops may entice the animals to form large groups around such sources. Pressurized air being blown toward the animals for ventilation may cause them to gather and avoid the pressurized air. Fences are commonly used for separating groups of animals or for preventing the migration of animals into a fenced in space.